Almost There!
by Hellokitti1
Summary: With only four more kishin eggs and a single witch soul left to collect, Soul and Maka are determined, yet somewhat lost, on getting to their one and only goal that has been on their minds since day one. I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo! Today, I have for you my very first fanfiction and I am very excited as to how it will turn out! If you have any questions or comments, please review! (You don't have to, though.) My chapter names will be kinda corny, only because I really have no idea what to call them.

Um... Sadly, I do not own SoulEater. Now I know this will not be the best, it only really matters that I try. And! I am an aspiring writer, just like many of you!

Enough of my jibber jabber, here is the first chapter of my SoulEater fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost In Thought

"Oi! Maka! Did you pick out a mission yet?"

Soul glanced at Maka, and then at the board with all the missions posted above her. As time went by and no response came, Soul groaned "Maka! We don't have all the time in the world ya kn-"

"Hold your horses!" Maka cut him off directly, scowling, obviously annoyed. Soul looked at her innocently and shrugged. _'I wonder what she's looking for... Whatever. If she had something on her mind she would tell me.' _Maka turned back around to inspect all the possible missions.

Soul was becoming impatient, and fast. He watched as Maka scanned over all the missions, but sometimes losing herself in thought. As Soul wondered what his next objective was, an annoying voice made it's way to his ears and made him lose concentration.

"BEHOLD MY AWESOME GODLINESS!"

"Black*Star! Quiet down!" Tsubaki gently waved her arms up and down, trying to calm the blue-haired ninja.

"Hey, Soul!" Black*Star walked over to Soul and the boys shook hands in greeting. Wide devious grins spread across their faces. "Wanna play some basketball with Liz, Patty, Kid, and my godly self later today?" Arms crossed, he looked right into Soul's crimson eyes, almost glaring.

Soul looked to the side with his hands in his pockets. " Nah. Me and Maka are plannin' to finish a **not-yet-chosen **mission." Soul emphasized his words, making them clearly audible for Maka, who was still looking for a one.

Sighing, Maka decided to take the mission she was currently looking over. "This'll have to do." Muttering under her breath, she cursed at Soul.

"This is so not cool." Soul whispered, on his own behalf.

Black*Star, interrupting Soul's thought process again, barged in with "Do you think Maka'll let you play tomorrow?" His eagerness clearly showing.

"Beats me..." Soul lifted his hands behind his head.

"Let's get going! You've been wanting to leave for a while now." Maka softly called out to him.

"Yeah, Yeah... See ya, Black*Star!" Looking at the overconfident boy behind him, he slipped his hands in his pockets and started walking down the hall, following shortly after his meister. He glanced over her tense shoulders and long-striding legs. She was looking out into nowhere. _'What is she thinking about now?'_

After a few minutes passed, and they were pretty much alone in the halls of Shibusen,

Maka took a deep breath a quietly spoke. "Soul?"

"Hm?" He didn't feel like talking much.

"Ho... How many more souls do we need before going after a witch?" She seemed almost scared to hear the answer.

"Mm. Four. Why are you asking? You should know, you are my meister, after all."

"Yeah... I know..." She continued walking silently, looking down at her feet. Her hands bounced, clasped behind her back. Then her head lifted and she looked somewhat to the right. _'I wonder what she's thinking about this time...'_ Soul continued to think about this one thing until they finally reached outside of the DWMA.

Soul's eyes were dragged to his parked motorcycle. He began to slowly remove his keys from out of his jacket's pocket. After a long silence, Soul began to wonder about his next mission. "Maka, do you mind telling me where we're headed and what our mission is?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry for not informing you earlier!" Maka spilled out apologetically. Clearing her throat, she continued. " In the West part of Death City, there is a kishin egg that is luring people, human souls, into dark alleys and killing them there. This kishin has been at it for about four days now, so we need to get moving! One last thing! It was last sighted near..." Towards the end, her voice lowered, then the flow of words completely stopped.

'_What the hell? Why does she keep getting so...so lost in her mind?' _Soul had a confused expression. Breaking the silence, he let out a huge yawn. "Oi!" _'Why hasn't she told me anything?'_

"Makaaa! Stop going places!" He walked over to her and was pulling his arms up to start shaking her, what he didn't know was that Maka had snapped back to reality once he yawned. There was a loud _thunk_. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ow! What the hell, Maka?" Soul rubbed his head. "Are you trying to give me brain-damage?"

"Do I always look spaced out when I'm not?" Maka said, questioningly. Her hand firmly held the giant book, ready to strike his head again.

"No... It's just that you've been spacin' out a lot lately, and... It's just been... Well,... Ah, forget it. Where are we headed?"

"Oh... Umm... It was last seen near the public park next to that one sweater shop used to be. Let's start there?" She seem almost confused.

The weapon and his meister continued there way to the red motorcycle parked just a few steps away. Soul plugged his key in the ignition and turned it. The bike started to rumble. He lifted his leg over the seat and positioned his hands on the bars. He moved his behind around, trying to get comfortable. He kicked out the bike's stand and revved the engine.

Once Maka got on, Soul glanced behind him to see that she was looking up at the laughing sun. As she slipped her arms around his abdomen, a shiver ran down Soul's back. He revved the engine again before he began driving down the road.

While speeding down the streets of Death City, one thought suddenly crossed his mind. He was going after his 96th kishin egg.

On a right turn, Maka's grip around his stomach tightened. He slowed down, and the grip loosened. He quietly laughed to himself. _'Whata wimp. Ahaha.'_

"Here, Soul." Maka slowly whispered into his ear. Soul felt her hot breath linger, but just for a second. He slowed down and parked at the curb of the sidewalk. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that his meister looked very concerned.

"Maka? Are you all right?" She changed her gaze to him and focused hard. She tilted her head and put on a fake smile, but Soul didn't notice how fake it really was.

"I'm fine! Now! Let's get going before that kishin takes another human soul!" Maka practically jumped off of the bike and stood on the sidewalk waiting for Soul.

Soul just looked at her, completely shocked. "Okay... So," He took his keys out of the ignition and started to get off the bike. "Where do ya think we should start lookin'?"

Soul had gotten off his bike and now stood right next to Maka. Keeping at pace with her, they began walking into the small green park. "Um... Maybe towards the back where the shops are closest? I would think to look there since alleys are in between those buildings." Soul realized she knew as much as he did. _'This guy is gonna be tough to find.'_

The two partners continued to walk forward, curving to the right or left occasionally, being intent and focused. Soul was the most aware of his surroundings, or so he thought. After what seemed like hours of walking, the buildings became big enough so they could see in between the buildings.

Off in the distance, there was a muffled sound of a barking dog and an occasional humming of a car. Then, a sudden noise came from one of the alleys directly in front of the weapon and his meister. Maka completely stopped in her tracks, a hard glare fixated on the darkness that lay before her.

Not noticing she stopped, and paying no attention to the quite audible noise, Soul took a few steps ahead of her. He looked to his side, and saw that his meister was no longer by his side. He slightly turned to the side and opened his mouth to make a smart remark, until he noticed how serious her features were. His gaze locked onto her eyes, then followed her line of sight.

His red eyes were led to the dark crevice that separated two buildings. With all his senses straining to find any clue as to what was in the alley, he heard a soft shuffling and a _clink clunk_, the impact of a metal can hitting the ground. The sound of rapid breathing made it's way out of the alley and into the cold night air.

Soul's usual calm features turned into those of determination. He went into a defensive stance and stared into the alleyway. The silhouette of a hunched figure slowly became more defined as both the kid's eyes became adjusted to the darkness.

"Soul." Maka didn't take her eyes off the creature lurking in the alley.

"I'm on it, Maka." Soul quickly disappeared into a flash of light, only to be twirling around in his meister's gentle, but experienced, hands as a black and red scythe.

Maka carefully walked forward, one-step at a time. By the time she was a foot behind the line where the alley's darkness began, the shuffling came to a halt.

"You ready, Maka?" Soul's reflection appeared on the scythe.

"When am I not?" Her body moved into a fighting stance, and her gaze locked onto the kishin.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE

I really hope you all, whoever you may be, enjoyed this chapter of what will be a continued story. Again, this is my first ever fanfiction and it may be awhile before I figure out how to post more chapters and all, but I will figure it out somehow!

If you would like, you can post reviews, positive or negative, I will love and respect them all! I will continue the story with or without them, so don't worry! Hahah

Sayonara!

-Hellokitti1


	2. Chapter 2

I would really like to thank VA842867 for being my first reviewer. You have inspired me to a great extent! And yes, I do proofread and try my best to make it flow, only because it also annoys me when I am reading, and there is a sudden mistake.

Okay, enough of that! I am so truly sorry about this chapter. It is so short! I am utterly disappointed in myself. I promise you that chapter 3 will be longer! It is to be hoped that chapter 4 will be even longer than that! At least by a little! Sorry if anyone is OOC!

Enjoy this new chapter! Oh, this may be a one time thing, but tell me what you think of the chapter review idea below! Good, bad, terrible?

Disclaimer: I, Hellokitti1, agree to the term of not owning Soul Eater. So to speak. ;)

* * *

Review of chapter one:

After much thought, Maka chooses a new mission to engage on, though she seems to be so lost in thought, and Soul can't help but notice this. On the way to their objective's location, the public park, Maka and Soul are almost awkward towards each other. Searching for the next kishin egg Soul will consume, they finally come across it in a dark alley. How will the battle turn out?

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Closer!

With her eyes secured on a single target, Maka stood in an advanced fighting stance. Her grip around Soul loosening and tightening. A stiff breeze passed by, the night sky was cloudless. A subtle mist lay above the head of Soul's meister.

She stepped forward, slowly approaching the mouth of the alley. Shoulders relaxed and balance steady, Maka closed her eyes and took in a single deep breath.

"Maka, it's your night to cook, right?" Soul's reflection showed on the blade, a wide grin quickly taking form.

"Hahaha! Actually, it's yours." She swung Soul behind her so he lay flat on her back in between her shoulder blades. Her gaze hardened as she watched the shadowed creature creep closer. The moonlight made it's way onto the kishin's distorted face. It's nose slanted and flat, almost as if it only had two nostrils. One eye was small and pitch black, the other was huge and bloodshot.

A slime like substance trailed down his chin and had begun dripping onto the hard ground. _Plop. Pip. Plop._ Maka's line of sight moved above it's head and noticed it practically had no neck and it's spine looked as if it would protrude from it's baggy skin.

Maka almost jumped as the kishin's head suddenly snapped to the side to get a closer look at her and the scythe she held. Determination was clearly visible, not only in her features, but also her light emerald eyes.

Looking up into the night sky, it spotted the grinning moon, blood spilling out from it's teeth, just above Death City.

"Let's do this!" Running forward, Maka pulled Soul out from behind her. The kishin's eyes widened with excitement and bloodlust. A nasty smile formed on what you could call his lips. Sharp browning teeth glistened with the slime that trickled down it's chin. A pointed tongue slithered out from behind it's teeth and licked it's thin, cracked lips. The kishin began charging forward, as well. Gangly arms flew witlessly by the kishin's sides.

Just a few feet away from the brute, Maka realized that she underestimated this kishin. It ran faster than she did, and her eyes could barely keep up with it's jerking movements. She almost apprehended this too late. Instantaneously, she rolled to the right and jumped onto the wall.

With her feet planted firmly on the brick surface, she buckled her knees and with a powerful push, she launched herself forward, scythe drawn, ready to penetrate through the sagging skin of the kishin.

Her eyes focused on the creature a few feet ahead of her. She pulled back Soul and began to swing him, striving for the kishin's skinny body.

The kishin's bloodshot eye bulged and noticed Maka's attack. With Soul's blade just a few inches away from it's side, it jumped into the air and landed heavily on the ground.

The tip of Maka's scythe pierced into the alley's wall, which saved her from hitting it dead-on with her face. She placed one foot on the wall to help yank Soul out of the red exterior.

"Maka! Behind you!" Soul realized that killing this...thing... was going to be tougher than he and his meister thought. With as much force as she could gather, she tore Soul out and turned around quickly. She brought up her weapon as a defense.

Just then, the kishin's arms clashed hard against Soul. It stared into Maka's face, head tilted and cackling maniacally. The sound of bone against metal clattered into the night. Maka ground her teeth at the force being pushed against her. She was driven rearward until her back lay flat against the wall.

Mustering up as much strength possible, she brought back her leg and drove her foot directly into the kishin. She heard a _crack_ and felt the pressure on her lighten dramatically. Looking up, she saw the kishin staggering backward. The bone in it's leg broke through the drooping skin. Blood spilled out of the large wound.

"Ahahahah!" The kishin laughed in pain and swayed from side-to-side, arms loosely swinging along with it's body. It's head dropped and it's eyes stared at it's broken leg, blood slowly running down to the small gnarled foot.

Suddenly, it stopped moving altogether. The bald head slowly rose and tilted to look at Maka. A fierce grin reached from ear-to-ear. Laughing and regaining it's balance, it charged, limping and dragging it's leg behind him.

Having a better insight of what this kishin was capable of, Maka was a little more prepared for this attack. Waiting for the right moment, her eyes tracked every movement the kishin made. Soon enough, it was just a few feet ahead of her.

Maka brought Soul back, ready to slash into the kishin's head and kill it in one blow.

"Oi! When this is over, we're gonna invite everyone over to party!" Soul imagined his nice warm bed, crawling into it and snuggling with his blankets.

"Fine with meee!" Maka jumped into the cold night air, high above the carelessly surprised kishin. She flipped once and landed sternly on the ground, behind the kishin.

Throwing all her weight into this one attack, she thrust Soul's blade gracefully into the kishin's side. It screeched into night, only to be carried away by the mist and the slight breeze. It continued to cry out, gurgling in the blood that was collecting in it's mouth and lungs.

Maka gave a hard push and drove Soul deeper into the creature's body. The thick red substance spewed out of it's side, dripping onto the hard pavement beneath their feet. Soft _pit pat plops_ were made from each drop of blood.

Maka let out a heavy sigh that she seemed to have been holding since the beginning of the fight.

The kishin collapsed onto it's boney knees. It grasped at it's side and tried to push the black and red scythe away. It spit blood out of it's mouth and gasped frantically for air.

Maka placed her foot flat on the kishin's face, and pushed off of it to get Soul out. From this movement, more blood poured out it's side. It let out a last wail, then went silent, eyes wide and blank. Quietly, it fell face-first into the ground with a _thump_.

It wriggled and twitched for a few seconds, only to come to a complete stillness. The night became silent and the mist finally cleared. The kishin's body disintegrated and a small red soul took the empty space as to where the body once lay. It hovered above the ground, waiting to be consumed.

Soul transformed back into human form with a flash of light. He casually walked over to the egg with one hand in his pants pocket. With his other hand, he closed his fingers around the soul and lightly grasped it and brought it before his salivating mouth.

"All of this hard work really does pay off." His trademark grin made it across his face right before opening it widely and placing the red object into his mouth. Gulping down the kishin egg in one bite, he slurped in his drool and smirked over to the now exhausted Maka. "Hm... How about lasagna tonight?"

"Mmm! Sounds great!" Maka tilted her head and smiled with closed eyes.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TWO

FINISHED! WOOT WOOT! Thank you all for reading my very first fanfiction story! I would really appreciate some opinions, if you don't mind. :D Haha.

Tell me what you think of the chapter review idea. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Tell me what you think of... I don;t know what else to say!

Just letting you know, I love all of those that review and I get really excited when I get them! Tehe!

Ciao!

-Hellokitti1


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, this is my very first fanfic that I have ever written. I am glad to know you are so fond of my writing! It makes me so happy!

Konnichiha! This is Hellokitti1 reporting in for you! Did anyone like my last chappy? Review pweease! (puppy-eyes) Any who, this is the third chapter, obviously. Should I do a chapter review? I think I will, but not now. I have some stuff to say... I think...

I'm wasting your time, aren't I? Oh well! I have to say, I really enjoy writing this story! It makes me happy! Especially when I get reviews! I get all hyped up!

Enough of the chit chat, time to get some serious work done! Due to how short chapter 2 was, I can assure you that this chapter will be extra extra long! YOSH!

P.S. For the beginning of every new chapter, I will most likely start right where I left off. Is that okay with whoever is reading this?

P.P.S. PLEEEAAASSEE review! I beg of youuu! You don't have to, but it would really help! I promise the story will get better!

P.P.P.S I don't think chapter four will be longer than this chapter :)

P.P.P.P.S. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER :(

* * *

Review of chapter two:

After much effort, Maka and Soul defeated another kishin egg. This kishin soul was their 96th one. Almost there, I'd say. The weapon and his meister also decided on lasagna for dinner! What will happen on their way home, and the next morning, as well?

* * *

Chapter 3: Corridors and a Serious Game of Basketball

Soul turned his key in the ignition and started the motorcycle. Maka sleepily slipped on behind him. She rested her cheek on his relaxed muscular back and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Soul was slowly riding down the streets of Death City, headed towards his and Maka's home. The street lights dimly lit up the night, casting dancing shadows on the walls of shops. Soul yawned and cracked his neck. He blinked hardly, trying to get the fog out from his eyes. _'Why do I always have to drive when I am so tired?'_

Finally, their apartment complex came into view after a left turn. "Ahh, bed, here I come." He drove into the small side lot and parked nearest the apartments. "Oi, Maka?" He heard a snore. "Ugh. Did you really have to fall asleep?"

"Uuhm nuhm..." Maka made a small noise as Soul held her shoulders back so she wouldn't fall to the ground while he got off the bike. He came around to Maka's side and leaned her back. He rested her head and shoulders on his forearm as he lifted up her legs from under the knees.

Carrying her into the lobby was tough work, but it was even tougher to get her up the stairs. Especially since he didn't want to bump into anything and wake her. He was struggling yet again when he got to the door. _'How am I supposed to get it open?'_

He lifted his knee and rested his shin against the door, which held Maka up. With his now spare hand, he took out his keys and unlocked the door. He somehow got the door opened and closed it with his foot.

He quietly walked down the hall into Maka's room. He laid her on the bed and cautiously slipped off her boots. Soul covered her in a light blue blanket. He glanced up at his meister's face and saw how softly the moon's light illuminated her features.

Grumbling, she turned to face the other way with a sigh. Soul yawned and exited the room, closing the door behind him, noiselessly.

_Soul breathed heavily. His chest burned and his lips were dry. "Maka!" Soul continued to run down a dark corridor that was hardly lit by occasional torches that hung on the walls._

'Where am I? Why can't I find a way out?' _His crimson eyes widened with anxiousness and fear._

"_Soul... Help me..." Her voice was off in some distant place. _'Was that Maka?'

"_Dammit, Maka! I'm coming!" His breaths came in rapid heaves. "Maka! Where are you?" The torches behind Soul began to blow out and the corridor started to become darker and darker. _

_Soul suddenly came to a halt, in front of him lay an old wooden door. He heard heavy footsteps behind it. "Soul..." It didn't sound as much like Maka as the first time, but he still believed it was her._

_Then all at once, it went pitch black. Soul looked behind him, but it was useless. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face._

_An abrupt creaking shook Soul's eardrums and he ground his teeth. _'The door is opening...'

"_Maka? Are you there? Are you okay?" Soul searched for her voice and her touch, but instead, received a small light that hovered above the door._

"_Soul... He... Help..."_

_What Soul saw made him turn around and start running away. Away from this nightmare. Away from what he saw behind that door. Complete darkness soon consumed him. "NO! No! It's not true! It's not TRUE!" _

Soul jerked forward into a sitting position, panting and practically gasping for air. Perspiration running down the back of his neck and forehead. His palms were sweaty. He felt somewhat dizzy while he played back the dream in his mind. _'It was just a dream. That couldn't possibly happen, could it?'_

Soul got out of his bed slowly and slipped on a pair of clean jeans. He went into the bathroom and washed his hands and face with cold water. Looking into the mirror after drying his face, he noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

Maka woke up to the sound of a light knock on the door. She was slightly confused when she realized that she was in her bed with all her clothes on. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Come in." She called out softly.

The first thing Maka noticed was the dark bags beneath Soul's eyes. Then her nose led her eyes to the plate of food he was currently holding. A wide sharp-toothed grin was creeping onto Soul's face as he walked forward. He set down the glass of orange juice on her side table and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Since you fell asleep before I could make dinner last night, I decided to make up for it by making breakfast..." Soul gestured his hand towards the food.

"Thank you, Soul." Her stomach growling loudly, she gratefully took the platter of food and started stuffing herself. Every bite seemed like heaven. "Sow... Shoul..." She swallowed a large mouthful of food and took a swig of orange juice. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Did you just talk with your mouth full?" Soul snickered as he saw the clueless expression on Maka's face. "What happened to the flat-chested girl that had manners?"

Maka stiffened at this comment. She wiped the corners of her mouth while glaring into Soul's crimson eyes. A large book magically popped into her hand. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ow! What was that for? I made you breakfast!"

Maka watched Soul rub the crater the spine of her book left in his head. "You deserve it for always being rude and making fun of my appearance." She pouted with her arms crossed and head held high.

"It's not like I'm being really serious about it or anything. Jeez..." He continued rubbing the top of his wounded head.

"Thank you, though." Maka quickly whispered before scarfing down the rest of her breakfast. She gulped down the orange juice and handed Soul her dishes. "Did you see Blair last night, Soul?"

"No." He stood up and began walking out the room. "By the way, you have 12 minutes to get ready."

"Ready for what?" _'What's he talking about now?'_

"Don't tell me you forgot?" She still looked quite puzzled. "School, Maka."

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. It took a moment for what Soul just said to process through her mind.

"Soul! You baka! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" She jumped out of bed and shut the door. She heard Soul's muffled reply, barely. "Well, you are one of the top students. I just figured you'd remember." He continued to wash Maka's dishes.

Maka quickly undressed and dresses into something very similar to what she wore. She hastily brushed her hair and tied it into her signature pigtails.

Running out of her room, she grabbed her bag by the door. Reaching for the brass knob, she saw Soul on the couch. He had dozed off while she got ready. _'I suppose I could let him off easy this time... I don't think he got much sleep last night, judging by the dark beneath his eyes.'_

She snapped out of thought, turned the knob, and ran out of the building on to the sidewalk. Running for Shibusen, she looked down at her watch. "Seven minutes! I have time!" Breathless, she stopped for just a minute.

The familiar rumble of a motorcycle engine popped up beside her. She turned her head, hands on knees, and smiled. A light pink tainted her cheeks as she saw an all-to-familiar face on an all-to-familiar red motorcycle.

"Are you going to stand there like the weirdo you are, or am I going to take you to school?" She walked over to the motorcycle and lifted her leg over the seat to sit down.

After a few minutes on the motorcycle, Soul broke the silence. "Why didn't you wake me up when you were ready to leave?" He sped up.

"Well,... Uh... You seemed to be really tired and... I didn't want to disturb you..." Maka felt her face get hot. Soul continued to speed up on a right turn. Maka's grip around Soul tightened. "Soul! Slow down! You're going to get us both killed!"

The bike came to an abrupt halt in front of the weapon and meister academy. Maka jumped of immediately. Soul glanced at her and smiled. "MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul lay on the ground with his bottom sticking up in the air. A crater clearly visible on his head.

"Don't ever do that again, Soul! You really scared me..." Maka looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Okay... Ow..." Soul slowly rose to his feet, his hand ruffling through his white hair.

Maka looked up with fierce eyes, but they softened when they met with Soul's. "Now let's get to class, you big oaf!" She grasped his hand and started dragging him behind her. They quickly reached the top of the stairs, but Maka still held onto Soul's hand.

He was bewildered as he noticed that her hand held tightly onto his. He smiled and a pleasant sensation came over him, he didn't want to let go. As they reached the class, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile then took back her hand.

They walked into the class, about one minute late, and took their seats next to each other. Soul flashed a smile to Maka, who returned it kindly.

"Okay class, quiet down." Stein sat in his rolling chair, like he always did. "The paper that is being passed around is due tomorrow. Don't forget that next Friday there is a test on all this weeks lesson. Now, let's start with a dissection..." Professor Stein continued to speak to the class.

"So, Soul, how did the mission with Maka go yesterday? Do you think you can play basketball after class today?" Black*Star talked quickly and urgently.

Soul leaned back. "As for your first question, it was like any other mission. And about basketball, I think I'll be able to play since Maka has to study for the test on Friday." Soul cast a sideways glance at his meister, who was staring off into space. Nudging her, he asked, "Did you hear what Stein said about next Friday?"

"Y-Yeah..." She stammered. She was absolutely clueless.

"There's a test. I suggest you pay attention, Maka. I don't think you'd like to fail that test and ruin your reputation as best student." He smirked at her then turned his focus back to Black*Star.

While Soul was talking to Maka about the test, Black*Star was scribbling down on a small slip of paper. When Soul turned around, Black*Star was already folding it. "Hey, can you pass this to Kidd?"

"Uh... Sure..." Soul took the note and prodded Kidd on the shoulder. "From Black*Star."

Kidd took it graciously and delicately unfolded it. "Ah! It was folded perfectly! Symmetry is so beautiful!" He gloated for a while, until he started reading the message. After finishing reading the note, Soul noticed, Kidd's expression became very serious. He looked at Black*Star and nodded.

Soul noticed the change of mood between the two boys, but ignored it. The bell chimed throughout the school, ending class. Weapons and meisters raced out of class, including Maka.

As Maka exited the classroom, she was thinking about Soul. _'Why did I feel reluctant to take my hand away from his? We're almost going to go after a witch... What will I do when I-'_

"OOF!" Maka bumped into a boy, dropping her bag.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Maka bent over to grab her things, but grasped for nothing besides the ground. She looked up, her face reddening when she realized who it was. Soul.

"You should be more careful, Maka." She snatched her bag from his hands and glared at him with pursed lips.

"I should being saying the same to you!" She spun around and stocked off with her head held high. Soul smiled after her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ugh..." A firm hand grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Kidd and Black*Star.

* * *

Earlier, when class was dismissed, Black*Star and Kidd stayed behind. This is what happened:

"Okay, Kidd." Black*Star continued to sit, hands clasped in front of him. "The basketball game. Do you remember the deal we made?"

Kidd look sternly into Black*Star's eyes. "Yes, and for your information, we will not lose to someone as asymmetrical as you." He crossed his arms.

"Oh! What about those three white stripes that are only on **one **side of your hair? Plus! You would never be able to defeat a big guy like me!" Black*Star knew he hit a soft spot. Kidd immediately crouched down and began to sob.

"I know! I am such a pitiful being! I do not deserve to live! No matter how many times I dye it, they always come back!" He continued to cry.

"Back to business, Kidd. We have to make this game happen, one way or another." He sat up and started out the door. Kidd slouched after him.

"Soul's the only one that doesn't know about the deal, correct?" Kidd added glumly.

"Yeah. Maka, too. So let's keep it that way. Well, at least until someone loses." He smirked.

* * *

Back to the hall where Soul was grabbed by Black*Star:

"Are you ready?" Black*Star's tone was leveled and determined.

"Um... For what?"

Soul immediately felt himself being dragged along by both arms.

He never realized where he was going, until the basketball court came into view. _'Oh yeah. The game.'_

Liz and Patty sat on the metal bench that leaned against the metal fencing that surrounded the court. They talked to each other very casually.

Once Liz spotted them, she stood up quickly. Her expression went from normal, to intent. Patty's expression matched her older sister's, but she continued to dwindle with the small giraffe that lay in her fingers.

'_What is going on around here?' _Soul wanted to yell it out to them, he felt out of place. Way too out of place.

"Now, how shall we set up the teams?" Kidd looked extremely concerned as he finally became aware of the act that there was an odd number of people.

"Why don't we ask Tsubaki?" Liz's comment brought hope into Kidd. Surely Tsubaki would be kind enough to join them, right?

"I already did. She said she wants some alone time to do some weird girl stuff." Kidd's rising hopes plummeted into the ground as his mind slowly registered Black*Star's reply.

"OH! OH! We~could~ask~Maka~chaan!" Patty sung to some unfamiliar tune.

"I'm afraid Soul already said she'd disagreed to play with us. Apparently studying is her top priority." Kidd said sarcastically. He no longer felt like playing since the number of people in each team wouldn't be symmetrical.

"Er... I never said she said no. And I never even asked if she wanted to play to begin with." Soul didn't want to disturb Maka's study time.

"Why **NOT**? I expected you to know better than that, Soul Eater Evans. I guess my godly presence was so overwhelming that you completely forgot... Tsk, tsk." Black*Star was practically screaming "_IDIOT_" to Soul's face.

"I guess I could go ask her..." Kidd began pushing Soul instantly in the direction of his apartment.

"Go find her and bring her back, understand? Without her, this game will not be!"

"Kidd, you don't have to be so pushy." As Soul walked down the sidewalk, hands in pockets, he let his mind wander into questions that had been bugging him for quite some time.

'_Why is it that Maka has been trained on her innermost thoughts, lately? Why hasn't she told me what's on her mind? She usually does... And why does it seem that this basketball game has more to it than their telling me?'_

Soul's foot caught on something and he nearly crashed down onto the floor. He looked up and saw that he was right in front of his destination. "Here goes nothin'. Might as well try and get her butt out of the house."

Soul made his way through the lobby and up the stairs. He lightly knocked on the door with the back of his fist. He wriggled the door knob and soon found out it was unlocked. _'What was she thinking not locking the door behind her?'_

"I'm hoome!" Soul shut the door behind him.

"Maka?" He scanned the living room and popped his head into the kitchen. No one. He walked into the hall and checked the bathroom. Still, no one.

Not seeing her in the common areas of the house, he decided to check the most obvious place she would be. Her bedroom. He walked in front of the door and tapped it with his finger. From this movement, the door cracked open. He pushed it open the rest of the way and his eyes widened in fear.

Maka lay on the floor, still as stone. Her side was covered completely in a red substance.

"MAKA!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Am I mean for leaving it at a cliffhanger? I think so! Hope you all enjoyed a really really really long chapter! Should I have cut it in half and made you wait for the second part? I just don't know.

Can I has some reviews now? I would really appreciate them!

Want to know what happens next? Possibly wait one, or two, or three days! It should be up and running by Monday!

Thanks for reading! I lovers you all! Muah!

Adios

Over and out, Hellokitti


	4. Chapter 4

This is an update for "I am anonymous"! I know it is a bit confusing at first, but you will soon understand everything! Maka did NOT try to kill herself. Soul is a bit depressed that he couldn't help Maka. No one thinks he is crazy. They are just worried about him, because they know he blames himself for Maka getting hurt BY SOMEONE ELSE. I don't want to give away the story, so I'm sorry I can't explain everything to you right now. I am glad you said something, otherwise, I wouldn't have known it to be so confusing for others. So, if anyone is just as unclear on the story as you are, they now know a bit more than they would. Sorry for the inconvenience! And because of your comment, I have decided to make some serious changes!

* * *

Once I saw that their was another person to review my story, and having it been extremely inspiring, I literally jumped for joy and made funny sounding cheers. I would love to thank Bushin, Transparnet Marshmellows, and VA842867 for being the three great people they are and kindly reviewing my first fanfic! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Aloha! Hellokitti1 here, telling you that this is chapter four! I really hope that you all enjoy my storyline and etc. I really appreciate the time you take to read this. It really inspires me and makes me really happy! You have no idea how happy it really makes me! I don't even think I know! I used really a lot, didn't I?

Mmkay! So, I need to tell you all before I forget. I have no clue as to where this story is headed. Actually, I have a slight idea, but not a detailed one. OH! And, just to let ya'll know, I haven't quite figured out what the deal is... :( Any idears?

Enjoy the newest chapter to Almost There! Sorry if anyone is OOC!

Sad to say, but I am not Atsushi Ōkubo, therefore, I do not own Soul Eater. Phooey! *Kicks a small pebble*

* * *

Review of chapter three:

After the exhausting battle with Soul and Maka's 96th kishin, they go home to get some rest. Well, at least Maka does. Soul, on the other hand, has a nightmare that shakes him to the bone. The next morning, everyone attends school. Maka storms off after bumping into Soul. And Black*Star and Kidd are hiding something from him about the basketball game that would have happened, if there was but one more person. That one more person is Maka. Soul is driven to get her to play with them, but when he arrives to their apartment, he finds a girl lying on the floor, barely breathing, instead.

* * *

Chapter 4: Time To Relax. Or Not.

"MAKA!" Soul stood in the doorway, petrified. _'The dream.'_ "I will not run away from you this time, Maka!" He ran to her side and crouched down. He ripped off his shirt and pressed it firmly against the massive cut in her side.

"Shit, Maka! Hang in there!" Her face became paler by the minute from the blood that poured out of her side. Racing to the kitchen, Soul grabbed some hand towels and the phone. He dialed Kidd's number immediately. After three rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" Why did he sound so calm?

"It's Maka! She's hurt! Get Stein! An ambulance! Something!" At that, Soul hung up and raced to the bathroom. He snatched the first-aid kit and dampened one of the rags. He bolted into Maka's room where he cut away some of the shirt that was plastered to her skin by blood.

With the wet cloth, he wiped away some of the dried blood. He placed a dry cloth back onto her side, which quickly became soaked with the thick red substance. "Dammit!"

He looked into her face and noticed her eyes flickering behind her nearly white eyelids. "Maka..." Soul kept looking at her flushed face. He placed his hand one her forehead. Barely any heat radiated off of her.

He put his ear against her chest, listening intently for a small heartbeat.

_Bu-bum._

Soul lifted his head, glad to know that she was still alive. Somewhat.

"S...Soul..."

Soul's head snapped upward to see Maka's eyes were now partially open. "Maka! Don't talk! Someone should be here soon, don't wo-"

"So...ul... I... I'm sorry to...to have you wor...ry over me..." She let out a big breath, then began to breath halfheartedly again.

The weapon began to watch as his meister's chest rose and fell ever so slightly. He raised his hollow gaze to her delicate purple lips. Holding her in his arms, he lowered his head and gently grazed his lips against her forehead. "I'm...so so...sorry..."

The corner of Maka's mouth twitched, and on the inside, she smiled wildly, cherishing every second that she lay in her weapon's strong, reliable embrace. Maybe the warmth of his arms enveloping her shivering body helped keep her alive. "Thank... You..." Maka felt herself succumb to unconsciousness.

Feeling her body relax, and practically go limp, Soul felt dread and anguish tugging at his heart and mind, until he placed his hand above her mouth and felt warm air leave his meister's lips.

"Dammit! Where is anyone!"

As he said this, he heard someone rushing into the room. Stein and Nygus had made it and were now hovering over Maka, writing things down and ordering people with a stretcher to take her to the DWMA medical center, ASAP.

(Small time-skip to the DWMA medical center, where Maka now lies in a bed.)

"Soul, if you had gotten there a second later than you did, Maka probably wouldn't be here right now." Stein looked at Soul sympathetically, but sternly.

Soul cast his eyes downward. _'Why did I let Maka storm off like that? Why didn't I go after her? Why did I have to go with Black*Star and Kidd?'_ "Dammit! I need to find out who hurt Maka!" Soul accidentally let slip the last part of his thought. He quickly raised his head to see Stein, who's face was sincere. It irritated him.

"Once Maka comes back to consciousness, I'll either tell you myself, or send someone to tell you for me. For now, you need to rest. Go home, Soul." Stein, without delay, noticed the dark bags underneath the boy's crimson eyes.

"Yeah... Just... Can I be alone with Maka for a sec?" Soul's mind raced with things he wanted to say to her, but knew he probably never would. At least, while she was awake.

"Of course. But make it quick, we wouldn't want you to be too tired to go to school tomorrow." He turned around and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Soul ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He walked to the side of the bed, in which Maka lay sleeping peacefully. Stein patched her side nicely and made sure to leave a glass of water and some pain killers on the small side tray next to the bed, just in case she happened to wake up in serious pain.

He pulled a chair to the side of the bed. Resting his elbows on the mattress, he stared at Maka's hand. He used his finger to softly trace out imaginary lines throughout her palm. "I... Why didn't you lock the door behind you, you big oaf?" He let out a large sigh and traced his finger to the tip of hers.

"Why are you always so carefree? Why can't you pay attention to the little things, Maka?" His voice was soft, not his usual thing. He rest his head on the edge of the mattress, right next to Maka's hand. Unknowingly, he fell asleep.

"Soul." The weapon felt himself being gently shaken. "Soul, wake up." He turned and rose his head. Through blurry eyes, he made out the shape of Stein. "I thought you were only going to take a second."

"About that..." He yawned and slowly stood up from the chair he fell asleep in. He ran his hand through his white hair. "I think I need to get goin'."

"Of course. If you see Nygus, could you tell her to come here?" Stein held a clipboard full of confusing words and numbers. "Make sure to get plenty of rest."

"Sure. And thanks for your consideration. I plan on getting as much sleep as possible." As he turned around to walk out of the room, Stein called out to him.

"Oh, and Soul?"

"Yeah?" _'What does Stein want now?'_

"Maybe it would be a good idea to invite your friends over to your house tomorrow. Just so you have something to do." Stein was checking on Maka and her healing progress.

"Sure, whatever." Soul continued walking out of the room.

As he walked through the door, he saw Nygus and Miss Marie in the hall.

"Oh! Soul! Hello!" Maria was as chirpy as ever.

Soul walked over to the two weapons. "Hello, Miss Marie. Nygus, Stein wanted me to tell you that he needs you in the lab." He turned his head and pretended to be looking at something. One of his hands slid into his pocket.

Nygus nodded. "Yes. One moment please, Marie." She walked towards Stein's location, and turned into the door.

"So, Soul! How are you doing?" Marie clasped her hands in front of her.

"Fine, I guess. Maybe a little worried... That's 'bout it." He shrugged and glanced behind him, towards the door to the room in which Maka lay sleeping.

"Aah... Yes... I think everyone is a bit worried. But! She is in the hands of Stein! So, I can assure you she will be fine! Don't be so down." Marie carefully looked into the depths of Soul's red eyes.

"Yeah... I guess." Soul took his hand out of his pocket and let it rest on his side. "Well, gotta go. See ya, Marie." He turned swiftly on his heels and slowly walked toward the exit of the DWMA

"Nice talking to you, Soul!" Marie called out. After he disappeared into the halls of Shibusen, Marie glanced around, awaiting Nygus's return.

As he walked down the steps that left Shibusen behind, he looked into the sky. He noticed dark gray clouds starting to form off in the distance. A crack of thunder and a flash of lightening became visible from beneath the clouds.

Where he stood, few white clouds were scattered above him. The sun's laughter began to die down, but the fading smile in it's eyes still mocked Soul.

Soul walked towards his motorcycle. Sighing, he got onto his bike. After a few minutes of doing nothing but looking into the sky, he started the engine. _'I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most, Maka...'_

He longed to hold her hand again. And to see that warm smile she would give everyone when she was happy.

He revved the engine and started driving into the depths of Death City. He sped down the streets, trying to get the speed to take everything off of his mind.

Soul didn't want to think about what happened. _'It's my fault Maka got hurt... Whoever did that to her will seriously get hurt...'_

He was so consumed in his thoughts about trying not to think, that he misjudged a turn.

The sound of metal screeching against pavement rattled shop windows. The smell of burning rubber flooded throughout the streets.

Soul lay beside his wrecked motorcycle, eyes wide open. He closed them briskly and tried to clear his mind. In an instant, his eyelids flew open once he realized what had just happened. "Shit... This is so not cool..."

A bruised arm came up to his head and lightly touched his scalp. He brought back his hand, the blood that covered the tips of his fingers soaked his white hair. Soul felt unconsciousness tugging at him. In his current state, he didn't have the strength to resist that tug. His eyes drooped down, an indistinguishable figure came into his cloudy line of vision. Soon, they shut altogether. He surrendered to the draw of sleep.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Hmmm... What will happen next? Read on to find out!

Reviews?

I'm sorry I updated so late :( But, I will be even more sorry, because my updating dates will start to get further apart :*(

Some reviews, please?

I appreciate all my readers that read my one story that I would love for all of you to read! It brings me such joy!

How about those reviews?

I hope to get chapter 5 up and running by Wednesday! It will come no later than Thursday!

So, do you think you wanna give me some reviews?

Anyways! Have a great day and please please please! Continue to read my story! I look forward to new readers!

* * *

I am also so sorry to those who already read this chapter before the update! I hope it's better than it was! Really! I am truly sorry! Please forgive me and my terrible previous chapter 4!

* * *

Adieu

-Hello Kitti 1


	5. Chapter 5

I am truly sorry to those who have read V1 of chapter four and became confused! V2 is hopefully way better! It kinda almost blew out my flame. BUT! After seeing two awesome reviews, it brought up my spirits. I have to say, I almost gave up on this story this morning! And it is fine, "I am anonymous", it really helped me out. I really hope you don't feel bad. We all have our moments :)

Anyway, the good news is, is that I won't be giving up any time soon! People! Reviews keep me strong! They really help me! Even if it's just 4 words long! So...pretty please with sugar on top?

Bonjour! Comment faites-vous aujourd'hui? Je tiens à remercier tous mes examinateurs! J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre cinq!

Do you want to know what I wrote above means! Welp, here it is:

Hello! How are you doing today? I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I hope you enjoy chapter five!

On to business! This here is Hellokitti1, and this here below me is the chapter review. Enjoy! (Sorry if anyone is OOC!)

I ALMOST FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! That would have been baad! Could I have gotten sued? Enough of that, the review is going to be under the disclaimer!

I...*sob*...do not...own... Soul Eater! Man! That was hard to type! I don't think I would be able to say it...*wipes away a lonesome tear* 'Kay! Review~be~lo~ow!

* * *

Review of chapter four:

Soul finds Maka in their apartment, almost dead. Stein shows up with a medical team and takes her to the DWMA medical center. He patches her up and she is well on her to healing. But, Soul can't help but feel that all that happened is his fault. On his ride back to his apartment, Soul misinterprets a turn, and at the speed he was going, he crashed. What will happen to Soul when he wakes up? And who is the one that tried to kill Maka? Read chapter five to find the answers to these questions!

* * *

Chapter 5: Who is Aimi?

The dark clouds Soul saw now loomed above Death City. The sun was long gone, and a slight drizzle sheeted the city streets and buildings. A veil of mist hung just above the ground, creating an eerie effect.

Soul awoke in a dark room, lit by a single candle, with a splitting headache. A crack of thunder and flash of lightning made him jump and hit his arm against something hard. "Shit!"

He sat up with much difficulty and groaned in pain. He lightly rubbed the back of his head and realized that someone had wrapped it in bandage. "Where am I?" He soon found out that even talking made his head hurt.

A door creaked and Soul's head snapped to the side towards the sound. When he did this, a wave of pain made him grunt and pull his cut hands up to grasp his head. "Who's there?" He spat through clenched teeth.

"Oh, your awake?" A friendly voice questioned. Opening the door fully, the stranger walked forward with a plate that had a bowl of water on it.

Soul was shocked to see a girl so small coming to take care of him. "Who are you?" Soul lowered his voice, but still kept it stern.

"My name is Aimi. I found you on the street when I was passing through. I... I didn't know what to do so I dragged you back to my house." She glanced at the plate she held. "I thought that you might want some water when you woke. So, here." She held out the plate while looking down at her feet.

"Thanks..." Soul reached out and grabbed the bowl. He tilted his head back and gulped down the water like there was no tomorrow. "So," He wiped his mouth with his arm. "How did a girl like you get me in here?"

"Size doesn't always matter..." She continued looking at her feet.

"Well, thanks for your help, but I need to be going. I'm sure my friends are all worried about me." Soul slid his legs out from under the covers and rested them on the edge of the bed.

"Wait!" Aimi nearly yelled at him. "Don't... Don't leave me..."

"Huh? Don't leave you?" Soul became thoroughly confused at her outburst. "I can't stay here forever, you know?"

"But I... I don't want to be alone again..." Her pleading eyes locked onto Soul's red ones.

"What do you mean alone? Don't you have parents?" Soul stared, completely unfazed by her begging eyes.

"They left me two years ago..." Aimi fiddled with the plate in her hands.

Soul couldn't help but pity this young girl. "Well, you've made it this far on you own." Soul continued getting out of the bed. He figured out that his shirt had been taken off. "Oi. What did you do with my shirt?"

"It was covered in blood." The way she said blood made a shiver run down Soul's back.

"I don't really care if it's dirty, can I just have it back?" Soul stretched, trying to relieve some of his sore muscles.

"Okay." Her voice deepened. As she left the room, she looked behind her shoulder to stare at Soul. "I'll be back." She closed the door. Soul immediately began searching around the room. He looked under the bed and spotted his shoes. He slipped them on.

He grabbed the metal object the candle rested on and used it to help him look through the drawer of a small side table. A leather-bound book and a small knife occupied the space in the drawer. He snatched the knife and hid it in his back pocket.

As he reached for the book, footsteps became audible from outside the room. He quickly and quietly shut the drawer.

"I have your shirt." She handed it to him. Soul took it hesitantly. "Is everything okay, Soul?" Aimi looked into his crimson eyes.

"Ye-" _'I don't remember telling her my name... How does she know my name!'_ "Yeah..." He slid on his bloodstained shirt and tried to act normal. He didn't want to look suspicious.

"Is everything all right?" She repeated. Aimi watched every one of his movements, carefully analyzing him. Soul noticed this almost instantly. Tension began to stuff the room.

Soul coughed. "Ye-Yeah. Can you just show me out of your house?"

"Of course. But, why don't I...treat you...to dinner?" Aimi's voice continued to deepen.

"I really should get going. I think I might be able to find my way out by myself. Thanks for your help." He started towards the door, but was cut of when Aimi grabbed his arm.

"What the hell?" He tried to yank his arm out of her steel grip, but it didn't give. He turned around to see her head was hanging downward. He couldn't see her face, it was shadowed by her hair.

"Don't leave me." Her head lifted slowly, a maniacal grin stretched from ear-to-ear. Her eyes were wide, and her pupil was dilated. "I won't let you go, Soul." A cackle rose from her throat into the air.

_Maka stood in a vast stretch of grassland. The smell of smoke burned her nostrils. She swiftly turned to see that a wave of flames was slowly making it's way to her._

_She started to run, but her movements were slowed by the ground. It started to suck in her feet. It was like putty, the longer she stood, the further she would sink. As she slowly came to realize this, she was ankle deep._

_She grabbed her knees and tried to yank her feet out of the ground. After much struggle, she came loose. She bolted in the opposite direction of the growing fire. She jumped over a boulder and landed hard on the ground. Unfazed, she continued running._

_She looked behind her to see the flames at her heels. She soon realized that doing so was a very bad idea. The grassland came to an abrupt end. Beyond it lay nothing but an abyss of darkness. Maka skidded on the sides of her feet, trying to stop from falling into the black pit._

_It was no use, she slid over the edge and started her long drop into nothingness. But, it all came to a stop. She floated around, trying to find a way out. Soon, a white light came into view. As she entered it, the black behind her sealed shut. She now stood on solid ground. All around her was white. In every possible direction, the white was there._

_Soon, images popped out of the ground, from the never-ending ceiling, and the blank sides. Images of memories. Images of the people she cared about. A day with getiting ice cream with her mother. A day when her father reading her a bedtime story. A day with Soul, Kidd, Black*Star, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki playing a game of basketball. A day where madness consumed her. A day where Crona nearly killed Soul._

_A day where she was almost killed by a shadowed figure after coming home from school. The memory flooded her senses. Soon, she was back in her room._

"_Well, time to get studying!" Maka put down her bag and set her textbook on her desk. "If it weren't for Soul, I wouldn't have known there was a test." She started flipping through the pages of her book. "Soul... I wonder what your up to now?"_

_The lights flickered for a while, then suddenly shut off._

_A faint shuffling came from behind her door. She turned her head. _'Could that be Soul?'

"_Soul! This isn't funny! Cut it out!" The doorknob started to turn slowly. Maka quietly got out of her chair and went for the light switch. She flicked it on and off, but the lights wouldn't come on._

"_Dammit, Soul!" Maka started to worry. _'What if it isn't Soul?'

_She silently started walking over to her window. When she was halfway there, a disturbing laugh became audible. _'It... It isn't Soul...'

"_Who's there?" Maka called out._

"_I am Nobody, but you are Somebody. Can I come in, Maka?" The voice croaked out. It was dry and raspy. It was haunting and made a chill run down Maka's spine._

"_H-How do you know my name! Who are you!" She turned around and was about to start running, but someone blocked her path._

_Straight black hair covered it's eyes. A large smile full of crooked teeth became visible. Boney long fingers with sharp claw-like fingernails creeped onto Maka's shoulder. _

_Goosebumps ran along her entire body. Maka's widened olive green eyes strained to look away, but she couldn't._

_The woman tilted her head so her hair would fall away from her eyes. They were all white, except for the two dilated pupils that rest in the middle of them. The woman stared at Maka. She started speaking a foreign language under her breath._

"_Ma li akno lod si banda fo ne ich ga..." She continued to speak. Soon, Maka's body became relaxed. Her eyes became dilated, as well. "Good... Now, how well can you handle pain, Maka?" She took out a large knife from a fabric sheath that was held by a tattered belt. _

_She brought it to Maka's side. A cackle rumbled in her throat, but came out in rasping coughs. She slowly dug the knife into Maka's side. Deeper it was pushed, blood began to pour out of her side. The woman then jerked her hand back and Maka let out a small whimper. _

_The woman raised the knife to her mouth, then licked some of the blood off of it with a small slithering tongue. She placed it back in her sheath a knocked Maka onto the ground. "I will see you again soon. Very, very soon, Maka Albarn. Ahahah!" She laughed continuously as she jumped out of the window and into the city._

Maka's eyes flew open as a crack of lightning sounded through the night. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck. She pulled off the thick blanket that was placed on her.

She saw some pills and a glass of water on a small table next to her. She shakily scooped the small white pills into her hand. When she turned to grab the water with her other hand, excruciating pain washed over her. "Damn this cut!"

She placed the pills in her other hand and grabbed glass with the hand closest to the table. She held her head back a swallowed the pills along with a gulp of water.

Another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, making Maka jump. She looked through the window, noticing the downpour going on behind it. Thunder rattled the window's glass panel.

She started glancing around the room, looking into dark corners and at the ceiling. Turning her head towards the window again, another flash of lightning lit the room. A silhouetted figure appeared, perching upon the now open window sill.

Maka felt anxiety build in her chest. Fear filled her mind. Thunder cracked. Panic-stricken, she couldn't take her eyes off of the shadowed woman.

Lightning bolted through the night, branching off into the sky. The shadow dissolved in the light. Maka was terrified. The sight of that woman sent a chill that ran all the way into the marrow in her bone. She couldn't speak. The only thing that came out was a slight choke.

The effect of the pills started to kick in. Maka started becoming drowsy, but the image of the black-haired woman was burned into her eyes. Her eyelids became heavy, and she fell into the soft pillow. Gradually, the pills became stronger and stronger and pulled her into the depths of a dreamless slumber.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

DONE AND DONE! How did you like it? Was it better than the shameful chapter 4? I think it was... At least by a little...

If there are any questions or comments, please kindly message me or post it as a review! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! It took me all but most of my day to type it up!

I appreciate you reading my story! Always remember that!

Now, don't forget to check in for chapter six, that will hopefully be in by Friday! You know, since school is startin' up again! But! Summer vacation is coming up in a short while, so I'll be updatin' like the world will be endin' in 2012! (Which it will not!)

Au Revoir!

***Bonjour Minou Un***

P.S. I had to split up the name and change the i in "kitti" to a y, because otherwise, it wouldn't really be French ;)


End file.
